


強さ (Tsuyosa)

by MakaS0ul



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Character Study, F!Byleth, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Healing Sex, Light Bondage, Post Crimson Flower Ending, Romance, Sexual Content, Trauma, combating trauma, gratuitous use of pet names, leave me alone i like them alright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakaS0ul/pseuds/MakaS0ul
Summary: Edelgard has struggled with many fears due to the influence of her captors, and with time, patience, and Byleth at her side, she has overcome many, but there is still one hurdle she wants to overcome.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	強さ (Tsuyosa)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello. Happy Valentine's Day, have some healing sex lmao! Shoutout to my therapist for their words of wisdom. I doubt they would've thought this would be one of the ways I used them lmao. Enjoy~!

It wasn’t the first time Edelgard had suggested this. Though she hadn’t kept track, she knew that she’d been ready for quite a while. Byleth, endlessly patient and kind Byleth, her _wife_ , had been more than hesitant. After all, the last thing she’d wanted, she had said, was to hurt Edelgard.

Of course, it made Edelgard’s heart ache, the care and concern she showed for Edelgard in every facet, but she wanted this; was _ready_ for this. This would help her to take back her agency, help her take back that which was ripped away from her as a child.

Those Who Slither had instilled in her a fear of rats, water, bindings, darkness, and even sleep. Slowly, long after the war had ended and Those Who Slither had been justly snuffed out, Edelgard had worked to overcome those fears, and Byleth was with her every step of the way.

Byleth had taught Edelgard to swim, so that she might fear the water less, had found and purchased a rat at the market one day so that Edelgard might become accustomed to them, had held Edelgard in the darkness and safety of their room so that she would feel safer in it, and tucked Edelgard into her body when sleep was a terrifying prospect.

This had been a process that had taken months, several long months with just as many setbacks, and Byleth had encouraged her through it all. Each fear she overcame, or came to terms with, Edelgard felt stronger, more in control of herself. She was regaining her agency. She was piecing herself back together, like a shattered cup, but there was one piece that had eluded her:

The bindings.

While Edelgard had been able to reason with herself that overcoming her other fears had been necessary, she had struggled to reason with herself about the necessity of facing her fear of being bound head on. After all, there was little fear of her being abducted again. If someone were to wish her harm, they would likely rather kill her outright than take the time to bind and torture her.

Reason and logic had helped her to face her fears thus far, had been able to overpower that panicked part of her brain, but she lacked that here. This fear was her worst. It was one that made her break into a cold sweat at the mere thought. It brought with it the worst of her memories; cold hands and even colder steel pressing into her skin, robbing her of her agency and sanity with every touch. The bite of leather into her wrists, ankles, and head as she thrashed to break free had made her averse to leather; the feeling of it against her skin too close to that time.

The fear that remained vexed her. She was the Emperor; she was indomitable, untouchable, _powerful._ So, to let something make her _weak_ ate away at her nearly as much as her fear itself.

She sighed.

Byleth had told her that fear didn’t make her weak, that for a mercenary, fear was what kept them alive, or so Jeralt had said. Still, she wanted to overcome it, because that was what Edelgard von Hresvelg did.

So, that brought her before Byleth one night. After consulting with Dorothea, she’d come up with a plan of how to ensure the experience would be the safest possible and most comfortable for them. It would take a lot of planning and a lot of trust, but Edelgard was nothing if not good at planning, and she trusted Byleth with her whole heart. Now, it was just a matter of discussing it.

“My love,” she said, setting aside her book. She hadn’t really been reading it, rather just staring at the same passage and flipping the page when she remembered that people turned pages when they read. “There’s something I wish to discuss with you.”

Byleth removed her glasses and set aside her own book. “What is it, El?”

“I’ve… spoken with Dorothea and I think I have a better idea of how to handle what we’ve been discussing. Would that be alright?”

A bit of pink tinged Byleth’s cheeks, but she remained silent, nodding instead.

Edelgard took a deep breath, willing her pounding heart to slow even just a little. “Dorothea told me about something called, ‘safe words.’ Are you familiar with the term?” At Byleth’s minute shake of the head, she continued. “They are words that we agree upon that we say during the experience to let the other know how we are feeling. One can mean, ‘stop everything,’ one can mean, ‘slow down or pause for just a moment,’ and one can mean, ‘all is well, please keep going.’” She took in Byleth’s face, which had not changed. “Are you with me so far, my love?”

“I am.”

Edelgard nodded. “I think if we incorporated safe words, it would make the experience better, and most importantly safer for both of us. Should you worry that I am being overwhelmed, you can simply ask me for my words and I will be able to tell you whether I am fine to continue or not.”

“I see…” Byleth put a hand to her chin, her gaze somewhere beyond Edelgard. “That does make me feel more assured. The last thing I want is to hurt you, El.”

Edelgard reached out to cup Byleth’s cheek, who nuzzled into the touch. “I know that, my love, and every day I am grateful that you chose me so many times. That’s why I want this to be good for _both_ of us.” She stroked her thumb along the soft skin of her wife’s face. “I want to do this right so we can both be happy.”

Byleth hummed, eyes closing at the delicate touch. “If you think you are ready, then I will be with you. What did you want to do?”

Edelgard swallowed a lump that formed in her throat. She wanted this, truly she did, but the prospect was still frightening. She was still facing a fear, her deepest and most long-held fear. But Byleth would be with her, and preparing as much as possible beforehand would make everything easier for them both.

“I…” she swallowed again, “I want you to bind my wrists when we make love.”

Finally, it was out in the open. She felt a slight weight lift from her, felt just a bit more like she was in control of herself and her life.

“How do you want me to bind them?”

“I-I’d like you to bind them with leather and secure them to the bedposts.”

Byleth leaned forward, scrutinizing Edelgard’s face before shaking her head. “I don’t think you’re ready for that yet, El.”

“But I am ready! I have mentally prepared myself for weeks. I have no doubt I can handle it.” Edelgard felt a bit like a petulant child protesting so heartily, but she shoved it down.

Again, Byleth shook her head. “El, I don’t feel comfortable doing that. Perhaps we can try it some time in the future, but for now I think we should start slowly.”

“O-oh. I’m sorry, my love. I didn’t consider your comfort when I protested. Forgive me.”

Byleth reached a hand out to smooth Edelgard’s hair, free of its buns for the evening. “It’s alright. You want to take back your agency as quickly as possible, and I understand that, but I don’t think it’s a good idea to push too far too quickly. The leather alone will be a challenge, but to bind your wrists in a position similar to the one _they_ bound you in could frighten you further.” She pressed a kiss to Edelgard’s forehead, her lips warm against her wife’s clammy skin. “We can try binding your wrists, like you suggested, but let’s start with them untethered to anything. Is that alright?”

“Yes, my love. Thank you for thinking of me.”

“Of course, El.” Byleth pulled her into an embrace, tucking Edelgard’s head beneath her chin. “What else were you thinking?”

“Perhaps safe words?” She felt the vibration of Byleth’s hum of consent against her cheek, calming her nerves just a bit further. “I was thinking simple colors would do. Red for continuing, yellow for pausing, and blue for stopping?”

“That should be easy enough to remember,” Byleth murmured, carding her fingers through Edelgard’s silken locks. “Promise to use them when you need them?”

“I swear it.”

“Good. Is there anything else?”

“Other than binding my wrists, I think everything else should remain the same. That should help me to become comfortable more quickly.”

“Of course. I’ll take good care of you, and if it’s still too much, tell me. You’re in control, El.”

Byleth was right. The safe words gave her the power and control she needed. _She_ was in control, _she_ could stop what they were doing whenever she wanted. Unlike Those Who Slither, Byleth _loved_ her, _listened_ to her, and would ensure that Edelgard felt the security she needed. Edelgard was in control, and that was what mattered most for this.

She trusted that Byleth would respect her safe words, would do as she needed. There was no doubt in her mind that Byleth had her comfort first in her mind, and that was why Edelgard felt she could do this. Were her partner any less trustworthy, they never would have gotten this far. It was because it was _Byleth_ , that Edelgard felt safe enough to try.

“Thank you, my love.”

* * *

They settled on a date where they had no responsibilities the next day, for if things didn’t work, they wanted to give Edelgard time to recover without fear that she was shirking her duties. And thus, the day came upon them –a bit faster than Edelgard would have liked, if she was honest.

Still, if she tried to put it off, she would never pluck up the courage to try again, so it was better sooner than later.

Once dinner had long-since passed and most of the servants had gone to bed, Edelgard and Byleth returned to their room for the evening, their gazes shy as they walked hand in hand. Without a word, Byleth lit a few of the candles about the room while Edelgard settled herself onto their bed. She pulled her knees into her chest, looking nearly as small as a child on their expansive bed.

Byleth paused in her preparations. “El, you know that we don’t have to do this if you aren’t comfortable.”

“I know. I’m ready, but I find myself quite nervous regardless.”

Byleth snuffed the match and leaned over to press a kiss to Edelgard’s temple. “That’s alright. I’m a bit nervous too.”

“You, my love? What causes you unrest?”

“I want to take care of you as best I can, so that you can be as comfortable as you can. You’re doing something incredibly brave and I want to make sure that everything’s as easy as possible.”

Edelgard felt her heart ache. Her wife was wonderful, and she was glad to be sharing this moment with her. This would be an important step forward, and there was no one else that she would rather walk with.

“Thank you, my dearest. I feel a bit more at ease now.”

Byleth smiled ever so slightly, the corners of her lips twitching in that way that was so uniquely _her,_ before her expression turned serious. “Do you remember the safe words we decided upon?”

“I do.”

“Would you say them aloud, please? It puts my own mind at ease to hear them.”

“Of course, my love. Red to continue, yellow to pause, and blue to stop.”

Byleth pressed another kiss to Edelgard’s temple. “Wonderful. I trust you to use them when you need to, but I will check in with you every so often. We are doing this together and it requires trust in both of us.”

Trust… There was no one Edelgard trusted more, but to hear Byleth checking and re-checking that Edelgard was as prepared as possible warmed her.

Finally, Byleth took her hands. “Are you ready?”

Edelgard swallowed down the part of herself who wanted to quit and run, and nodded. “I am.” Her tone was resolute, though her words shook ever so slightly with hesitation.

“Alright. I love you,” Byleth said with a squeeze of Edelgard’s shaking hands and a soft kiss to her trembling lips. “Remember, you’re in control.”

_You’re in control. You’re in control. You’re in control._

Edelgard repeated it in her head like a mantra, the words easing her shivers ever so slightly. She was in control, and she wanted this. She would take back everything that she could, and this was the last thing she needed to feel whole. She would never be exactly how she was before _they_ laid hands upon her, but her new ‘whole’ was one that was stronger in the face of adversity, one who overcame her fears and fought her demons. And she wasn’t alone anymore; Byleth was here and she loved her. They would walk their path –wherever it took them—together.

Byleth slid off the bed and went to a chest of drawers nestled near the entrance to their private bathing room. She slid open the top drawer, pulling out leather straps that they had quietly commissioned and shutting it after. She scrutinized them carefully, double checking to make sure that there were no tears or abrasive edges that could cut into Edelgard. When she was satisfied with their condition, she returned to the bed.

“Are you still alright with these?” She handed them to Edelgard, who took them with no small amount of hesitation.

The feeling of leather wasn’t one she enjoyed, not even when it was the leather of the reins of horses, but this leather had been softened with liberal use of lavender-scented oils, carefully selected both for Edelgard’s comfort and its relaxing properties. It was quite pliable in her hands and a far cry from the stiffness of the leather _they_ had used.

“Yes, this is fine.”

“Alright. Lay back for me, please.”

Edelgard lowered herself until her shoulders and head settled into the pillows. They had decided that being flat on her back was too soon for their first attempt, so they’d arranged the pillows to prop Edelgard up a bit.

“Which arm would you like me to start with?” Byleth murmured, tucking a strand of Edelgard’s hair behind her ear.

Edelgard stiffened, but clasped Byleth’s hand when she had pulled away on reflex. “It’s fine, my love. Your touch didn’t bother me. The question just… made me realize that we are truly about to start. I got a bit nervous.”

Byleth relaxed, stroking her thumb along the cheek that Edelgard held her hand to. “If you’re not ready yet, we can wait.”

“No, I want to do this.” Edelgard swallowed. “I’d like you to start with my left hand, please.” Having her dominant hand free initially might help her to feel more of the control she needed, or so she hoped.

“Alright,” Byleth said with another soft kiss to Edelgard’s lips. “Will you hold out your left hand for me?”

Without a word, Edelgard did as asked, holding a trembling arm out for Byleth to take.

This was it.

Byleth pressed a kiss to the inside of her wife’s wrist, startling her. “You’re in control, El.” When she received a nod, Byleth carefully tied the strap around her wrist. “How does that feel? What color?”

Edelgard cleared her throat. “Y-yellow.”

“Do you want me to untie you?” Byleth already had her hands hovering over the knot.

“N-no. I just need a moment to adjust.” She took a deep breath. “Would you hold my hand?”

“Of course, El.” She clasped Edelgard’s hand, letting her wife decide how tightly she wanted to grip. “Are the pillows comfy enough?”

Edelgard nodded. “They’re fine, thank you. And the tightness is fine.”

Byleth hummed, then her eyes widened. “Why don’t you untie it yourself?”

Edelgard blinked. “We don’t need to stop. Why would I untie it?”

“To reassure yourself. If you untie it yourself, you can feel just how easy it is to remove. It might make you feel a little better.”

“Oh! That’s an excellent idea, my love. Thank you for thinking of me.”

Slowly, ever so slowly, Edelgard grasped the end of the strap and pulled, the knot coming apart easily with just the slightest tug. She blinked. “That was surprisingly easy to undo. Will that knot truly hold?”

“Mhmm. I’ve tied a lot of different knots and they’re designed to be tough to undo if you do it the wrong way. I picked one of the more easily-accessible knots that has an obvious loosening point.”

Again, Edelgard’s heart ached. Byleth had been so thoughtful about every aspect of this. She doubted that even Hubert could have thought of so many little details to make Edelgard comfortable. The thought making her grin.

“You look a little better, El.” Byleth leaned forward to kiss Edelgard’s forehead, then her cheek, and finally her lips. “Ready for me to tie it again?”

“I am,” Edelgard said, her voice more sure of itself.

Just as before, Byleth pressed a kiss to the inside of Edelgard’s wrist before tying the knot. “Is that alright? Color?”

“Yes, that’s fine. Red.”

Byleth beamed. “I’m happy for you, El. You’ve made a great first step. Ready for your right hand?”

Edelgard smiled stiffly at the praise. “Yes, I think so.”

Byleth pressed one final kiss to her wife’s left hand before repeating her ministrations on the right. When she finished, she entwined her fingers with Edelgard’s. “Tightness? Color?”

“F-fine. Red.”

“Alright. Settle into the pillows a bit. Once you’re comfy I’ll bind your wrists together. Is that alright?”

Edelgard nodded stiffly, settling further into the pillows.

Once she gave the word, Byleth slowly tied the bindings together, her gaze never once leaving Edelgard’s. “Color?” she murmured once the tie was finished.

“R—” The words stuck in Edelgard’s throat as she took in her hands, tightly bound together. She tried to pull them apart, but the straps held fast. Frantically, she tried again and again, but the knots never gave. She could feel panic setting in, her mind conjuring images from the horrors she had experienced. It was too much. It felt like she was going to be crushed, her breathing labored, as if she had just run for miles, yet shallow as if she couldn’t expand her lungs completely.

“B-blue!” She wheezed.

In a flash, Byleth undid the knots one by one, tossing the leather aside and carefully taking a violently shivering Edelgard into her arms. “It’s ok, El. You’re free. You’re safe. I’m right here with you and there’s no danger. You’re still in control.”

It was almost funny, because Edelgard didn’t feel like she was in control, and she would have laughed if not for the sour taste of bile rising in her throat.

“You used your words and we stopped. You are in control of all of this. Breathe with me, El. Can you do that for me?” She started to take deep breaths in, waiting patiently for Edelgard to try the same. “In… and out… In… and out… That’s better, El. You’re doing great. Can you keep breathing with me? In… and out… That’s it. You’re safe. Everything’s alright. Nothing can hurt you here. I love you.” She pressed a kiss to Edelgard’s temple. Carefully, she lowered Edelgard so her ear was pressed right over Byleth’s heart, her hope that the steady rhythm could ease her mind like Edelgard’s had long before Byleth’s heart had beat.

“You hear that? Nice and steady. Keep breathing with me, alright? Slowly. You’re amazing, El. Just like that.”

After a near-eternity, Edelgard’s heart slowed to a steadier pace, and her breathing had returned to normal. Her vision had expanded and she no longer felt as if everything was going to crush her. Byleth’s heart reminded her that she wasn’t alone, that she was safe and nothing could hurt her; Byleth would never let anything hurt her.

“I’m sorry,” she said, her voice thick and raspy with tears and fear.

“There’s nothing to apologize for, El. You just weren’t quite ready. That’s alright. There’s no shame in using your words.” Silently, she thanked Dorothea for giving her all those pointers on what to do if Edelgard became overwhelmed. She was better able to help her with the knowledge in hand.

“I’m just… frustrated. I thought I was ready and here I am, shivering in fear just like I had all those years ago.” Her grip on Byleth’s nightgown tightened.

“You can’t rush progress. You may not have been ready this time, but maybe next time, and if not next time, then the time after that. We can always try again later.” Byleth curled her form tighter around Edelgard. “And if you don’t want to try again, that’s alright too. This is all for you, El, and you control it.”

“Thank you, my love,” Edelgard whispered.

They laid there quietly for several minutes, Byleth relaxed but listening for any further signs of distress from Edelgard, while the Emperor herself focused on her breathing and the comforting rhythm of Byleth’s heart.

“Feeling a bit better?”

“Yes, thank you.”

“Do you want to sleep now? Let me get you some water at least.” Byleth carefully extracted herself from Edelgard’s embrace and retrieved a glass of water from the nearby basin. She’d prepared it at Dorothea’s advice and it had come in handy, but even if it hadn’t, it was nice to be prepared.

Edelgard sipped at the glass, her gaze shifting to Byleth for just a short moment before darting away. ”I… I’d like to continue without the straps if you have no objections. It would be nice to end the night more positively.”

Byleth’s smile was tender, that little curl to the edges of her lips warming Edelgard’s heart and easing her mind. “Of course, El. I’d be happy to take care of you. Just relax.”

Edelgard eased back onto the pillows as Byleth set aside the glass. When Byleth returned, she kissed Edelgard’s temple, and Edelgard could feel the smile in her kiss. “I love you, El, my heart.”

She trailed kisses along Edelgard’s reddening cheeks before meeting her lips in a soft kiss. When Edelgard returned the pressure, Byleth parted her lips to deepen the kiss. It felt wonderful to kiss her wife, her lips were so soft and so eager for Byleth’s own. She slid her tongue out to brush against Edelgard’s lips, asking for entrance. It was granted with Edelgard’s lips parting further and poking her own tongue out to meet Byleth’s.

Edelgard’s mouth was hot, and Byleth nearly groaned at the sensation. Edelgard sighed at the feeling of her wife’s tongue exploring her mouth, rubbing against her own tongue in a way that made Edelgard’s lashes flutter.

Byleth pulled away to trail kisses along Edelgard’s jaw, nibbling gently at the juncture, before resuming her journey along the expanse of her neck. She loved the sighs and hums that left Edelgard; it was both a guide to tell her she was making her feel good, and it made Byleth happy to hear her wife’s voice so soft and sweet. Where her neck met her shoulder, Byleth pressed an open mouth kiss, letting her tongue lave over the tender flesh. Carefully, she pressed her teeth against her skin and bit down, not enough to hurt, just to mark; Edelgard liked it when Byleth left marks –in places that were easily covered—because they were marks made with her consent, and she felt as if they overwrote some of the scars that _they_ left on her. So, Byleth always made sure to leave a few marks here and there, and she’d be lying if she didn’t like to see her marks all over her wife’s porcelain skin.

She bit into Edelgard’s collarbone, a little rougher this time, and Edelgard’s breath hitched. Byleth felt Edelgard’s hand slide into her hair and grasp, searching for something to ground herself with. She nuzzled into the contact before resuming her path of kisses. She reached her wife’s breasts, and ran her hands over the clothed flesh. “May I?”

“Yes.” Edelgard’s voice was honeyed, and she longed to hear that sweet voice again.

Byleth trailed her fingers down the sides of Edelgard’s nightgown, the ghosting of fingers making Edelgard shiver. When she reached the edge, she slowly pulled the silk garment up and over Edelgard’s head. Once she was suitably disrobed, Byleth shucked her own nightgown with far less care. She felt Edelgard’s eyes on her, a heat in her gaze that kindled Byleth’s own growing desire.

Edelgard reached out to glide her hands over Byleth’s skin, her fingers lingering on the mapping of scars, so like her own. The flesh was no longer tender to the touch, but Byleth shivered all the same.

“El…” she murmured, taking her wife’s hands and kissing the tips of each finger. She moved her lips to the palms, letting a bit of teeth brush the skin before pressing a kiss to Edelgard’s wrists, then continuing down her arms until she finally reached her wife’s breasts.

Edelgard’s breath was hot, and Byleth could feel it puffing against her hair as she pressed open-mouthed kisses to her breasts. They were always so soft, and Byleth loved the sounds that she drew from Edelgard when she touched and kissed them. Edelgard wrapped her arms around Byleth’s head, holding her close, and Byleth took that as her permission to lavish attention on Edelgard’s breasts, taking a nipple into her mouth and letting her other hand come up to massage and tease the other.

Edelgard sighed, the sound a bit strangled when Byleth’s tongue laved over her sensitive peaks in just the right way. Byleth was always gentle in her touch, always ensuring that nothing was ever too much or too fast for her. It had made the night she finally shared her bed so much better than she could have imagined; her fear that Byleth would reject her for her scars or her hesitance towards intimacy soundly trounced. Byleth’s touches always said, _I love you. I love all of you,_ and Edelgard had shed many joyous tears that night.

Here too, Edelgard could feel those same tears brimming in her eyes, and she hid her face in Byleth’s hair to keep them at bay. She didn’t want to worry Byleth that she disliked it again.

Byleth hummed when she felt Edelgard’s face press into her hair, and the vibration made Edelgard shiver. Byleth smiled, and hummed again, pressing her tongue along the peak of Edelgard’s breast. Not long after, she moved to the other breast, lavishing it with similar attention.

When Edelgard’s face was a beautiful red and her breath was rapid and hot, Byleth trailed her fingers along her wife’s stomach until she reached the apex of her legs. “Are you ready?”

“I am, my love. Please, don’t keep me waiting.”

“As you wish.”

Finally, Byleth’s fingers explored Edelgard’s slit, happy to find her wife was plenty wet for her. She found Edelgard’s bud, and let her thumb rub it while the rest of her fingers traced along her folds. Edelgard curled further into Byleth, holding her as if she was the only thing keeping her grounded to this world. In turn, Byleth wrapped her other arm around Edelgard’s waist, rubbing patterns into her back.

Like this, safely tucked into Byleth’s arms, Edelgard had never felt safer and more loved. Every touch, every whisper of encouragement, said, _I love you, and you are safe here with me_.

Byleth placed a kiss to Edelgard’s ear, nipping gently at the skin and trailing her tongue along the shell. “I love you.” Blissfully, she entered Edelgard, groaning at the warmth, and Edelgard’s voice pitched, a long, needy sound that Byleth couldn’t hear enough.

Tucking Edelgard more closely to her, Byleth began to move her fingers, her thumb firmly rubbing circles into Edelgard’s clit as she pumped her fingers. When she felt Edelgard was ready, she added a second finger, careful to give her wife time to adjust to the new sensation. When Edelgard nodded, Byleth resumed her ministrations, watching and listening for every breath and moan Edelgard let free.

“My love, I’m close…” Edelgard breathed, the words clipped by gasps and moans.

“I’m right here, El. Let go.”

And let go she did; a whiteness blinding Edelgard’s vision as Byleth brought her to her peak. Her limbs trembled and tingled, sensation so distant and yet so prominent at the same time.

As she returned to herself, she felt Byleth peppering her face with kisses. “How do you feel, El? Better?”

“Yes, thank you, my love.”

Truly, she did feel far better than she had mere moments earlier. The fear that had gripped her long-since abated and all that remained was warmth and a pleasant feeling of tiredness. “What about you? I can take care of you as well.”

Byleth shook her head. “Not tonight. Tonight was all about you, and I’m sure you’re tired, both from making love and from the panic you felt earlier. It’s better you rest.” She pressed a kiss to Edelgard’s brow.

“If you’re sure…”

“I’m sure. Now, let’s get ready for bed. I’d like to hold you when we sleep.”

Edelgard smiled, her eyes so fond and so joyous. “I’d like nothing more.”

When they washed their faces and finished preparing for bed, Byleth took Edelgard into her arms once more and pulled the covers over them. “Comfortable?”

“Yes, very. And you, my love? I trust you’re comfortable as well.”

“I am. Holding you while I sleep is my favorite. I like having you close to me.”

“I am the same. I like to have my head over your heart. It reminds me that you chose me, and that we found our happy ending together. It makes every hardship I’ve faced worth it.” She kissed Byleth’s collarbone, nuzzling into the skin. “Still, I wish I could have made more progress tonight.”

“Progress isn’t always linear, El. I’d say you made plenty of progress just tying each of your wrists. And even if the progress you want takes a long time, it will be alright. I’ll be with you every step.”

“Thank you, my love. You always help me to stay strong on my paths, and I am very grateful for it. Know that I will always do the same for you.” She could feel just a bit of pride well up in her chest. True, it hadn’t gone exactly as she’d hoped, but she had taken a step forward, and that was something she could be proud of.

“I never had a doubt.”

“I’m glad.” Edelgard yawned, the events of this evening finally catching up with her. “Goodnight, my love. We can try again another night.”

“Of course. Goodnight, my heart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Decided not to have them go through with the bondage bit because I felt it would be more realistic for El to react that way to a challenge to her trauma. Progress isn't linear, and sometimes we move backwards before we can go further forwards, and that was the message I really wanted to convey here. Just because El didn't get as far as she wanted to, doesn't mean that she didn't have some success, and she should be proud of that success she had. I also like Byleth sometimes calling El "my heart" for reasons anyone who played CF could guess lol it just makes me soft... Also, the sex scene itself was pretty short because the story was supposed to be more about El and what the straps mean to her than the sex itself, so sorry if it was too short for some people's liking! Dunno if I'll ever really write something that earns that 'E' rating, but who knows lmao! Regardless, I hope y'all enjoyed! Until next time~!
> 
> P.S: The title means "strength" in Japanese


End file.
